Snow Trouble
by Eternalight
Summary: Master Qui-Gon Jinn hates the snow, but his young Padawan learner finds humor and joy in the good ol' white stuff. -Completed Oneshot-


_Title:_ Snow Trouble.  
_Author_: Eternalight (AKA ME.)  
_Category_: General. Family. That means that there is a WHOLE lot of fluff and sweetiness here. ;) Get ready for your cavities.  
_Summary:_ "Master Qui-Gon Jinn hates the snow, but his young Padawan learner finds humor and joy in the good ol' white stuff."  
_Rating:_ **K.** The K-iest thing I have ever written.  
_Spoilers:_ None. Other then references from the Jedi Apprentice books, there's nothing to worry about.  
_Disclaimer:_ Bleh. As much as I would LOVE to own them...I don't. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Master Yoda and Hoth all belong to George Lucus. The amazing dude who created this world, and it's heartfelt characters. They are not mine, nor will they be mine at any time in the future. I only own this story. So don't come to my door and sue me. Because I don't has them. :P

* * *

"Of all places the Jedi Council could have sent us, it _had_ to be a planet with ankle high snow as…well. It is as far as the eye can see!"

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn mumbled out loud as he pressed on through the harsh environment. Only recently had he and his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, been sent to the isolated planet of Hoth.

"Recent attempts of sabotage there is. To Hoth you both must go." Master Yoda had said during the council briefing, pounding his gimer stick on the ground to emphasize his point. Mace agreed with him and felt that it was best that the Jedi leave to investigate right away.

Although, when Qui-Gon reached out with the Force, upon landing on the snow-covered planet, he felt no danger within the Force there. And for once, he questioned the little master's actions.

'_Maybe those two have finally lost it. There's nothing __out__ here…'_

Qui-Gon shook his head; he knew that that sort of thinking was wrong of him. Yoda probably did have good reasoning for sending both himself and Obi-Wan to such a place. But, as for the moment, he wanted nothing more then to activate his comlink and shout his frustration into Mace's ears until he was deaf, and hope he passed the message along to Yoda. He absolutely hated the snow_._

"Master?"

Obi-Wan's quiet voice broke into his thoughts and forced him to turn around and face the boy.

"What is it, Obi-Wan? We have a lot of ground to cover today."

"You don't like the snow that much, do you?"

The Jedi Master couldn't help but blink and then snuffle a small laugh at his Padawan's strange little question.

"No, I'm afraid not Padawan."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly at his answer, and then nodded when he looked up again. "Oh. I figured as much. I really like the snow…it's entertaining."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, and then caught himself. "Yes. I suppose it is, when you do not have to tack through it, up a mountainside with your overly eager apprentice at the request of two Jedi Master's, who are probably sitting back at the temple enjoying my discomfort."

Obi-Wan giggled. "Master…you are not pleased with Master Yoda's mission for us, are you? You're rather moody."

"Ah. How did you guess, my young apprentice?"

Obi-Wan shifted his weight, his left foot having already fallen asleep in the cold. "Well…I don't see why you don't like snow, Master."

"That is because, Obi-Wan, you have not spent several days in the Sithly stuff, like I have in the past. And if I may add that it was also in a cold and damp cave during a blizzard." Qui-Gon frowned, remembering the past as if it was a fresh memory that happened days ago. He kept his gaze locked with Obi-Wan as he continued.

"And I had no one but a Tauntaun as a companion. That constantly looked at you with an evil glare in his eyes…and you just knew was going to fest on your flesh when you were sleeping."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master with a surprised glance; he wasn't expecting that kind of ending. Suddenly he let out a loud laugh. "And when did _this_ happen?!" He spoke while catching his breath.

Despite the troublesome position he found himself to be in, with the frostbite on his booted feet as well, Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan. "It was when I was about your age actually, with my own Master. It was suppose to be test. I think…or it was an extremely cruel joke. Let me say that it was a…interesting experience either way, young Padawan."

Qui-Gon turned his back and started to proceed up the hill once more, continuing to mumble as he went. "But I still detest this sort of weather, young one. It inconveniences us, it makes the mission harder, and---"

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon for a moment, listening to him ramble on about the reasons he hated the snow. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, feeling the snow beneath his fingertips.

"Well, Master, regardless of all of that. There is _one_ good thing about the snow, and it's what I love the most."

"And what is that, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked without turning around.

"You can do this!"

Before Qui-Gon could open his mouth and ask Obi-Wan what he had meant by that statement, he suddenly was knocked off balance with a snowball that came in contact with the back of his head. He could hear his Padawan muffled laughter behind him.

"Haha—see Master! I told you that snow was good for—"

He stopped short, when he saw that Qui-Gon had gone stiff, and did not even seem to acknowledge him. He quickly regretted what he did, thinking that Qui-Gon was angry with him. The Jedi turned around with a slight frown.

"Padawan…" He began with a stern voice.

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze down, feeling rather ashamed. But when he looked up to try and explain himself, he was surprised to see that Qui-Gon's frown had vanished and was replaced with playful grin.

"You know that wasn't very fair, my Obi-Wan. You didn't even give me a chance to strike back. And for that, I'm afraid you must be punished."

He reached his hand out, summoning the Force, and several snowballs rose in the air hovering right at his side. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen.

"N-Now Master, you know that I was only playing, there's no need to—" He stammered out quickly, backing up from Qui-Gon's line of fire.

"I would suggest that you run for your life Padawan." He said, as he waved his hand forward and let the snowballs strike his apprentice. Obi-Wan shouted as the cold snow hit his body.

He quickly started to run back down the hill with a laugh. Qui-Gon quickly followed him, joining in his laughter as he continued to throw snowballs. Not giving the boy a chance to dodge or fire back.

'_Perhaps…this mission wasn't a bad idea after all.' _He thought suddenly as he watched his apprentice tried to get a few shots at him.

"Take this, you Sith in disguise!!" He shouted from below, throwing a large snowball directly at his face.

He smiled, dodging the blast. The sight of Obi-Wan enjoying himself like a normal child for once pleased him greatly. His apprentice was always so caught up in the trails of his Jedi training, that he never had time for relaxation, or simple things of life. Now Qui-Gon was seeing that Obi-Wan's Jedi apprentice image had long but disappeared, and was replaced with one of a normal child.

His smile didn't fade as he watched him, and surprisingly, he felt his bad mood being lifted. _'He may give me new found love for snow.'_

"A 'Sith in disguise', Obi-Wan? My dear apprentice, I do not think you know what I am capable of doing." He said, staring down at him. He once again called upon the Force, using it as his aid as he created a large ball of snow. With a grin, he happily sent it down to Obi-Wan, taking advantage of his Padawan's position at the bottom of the hill.

----

"I do hope that Jinn and Kenobi are enjoying their so called "vacation". They better for all the trouble we had getting it to work."

Mace Windu mumbled to himself as he walked the long empty halls of the Jedi Temple. His thoughts taking him back to what he and Yoda had done for the Master/Padawan team. With the trouble with their bond and even their connection to the living Force as of late, the high masters thought that it was in the best interest if the two took time off for once.

_'Well…actually it was Yoda's original idea…'_ He thought to himself, he only agreed to the idea to try and persuade Qui-Gon into it. Mace noticed that he seemed less then eager to leave the temple after hearing what they had in mind.

The dark Jedi shrugged and wrapped his robe around him as he walked into the gardens; he wished to speak to Yoda about their little idea, and he wanted to see if the wise master had the same feelings that Qui-Gon would turn back into the "Serious, always focusing on the missing, non-feeling Jedi Master" that Mace knew too well.

He walked over to the bench that Yoda loved to use for meditation. He stood in front of him, now noticing that the master had his eyes closed and focusing deeply. He stepped forward and spoke to him softly.

"Master Yoda, Forgive my interruption, but I believe that our idea may not turn out to be—"

Yoda opened his eyes, and had a smile on his face as he looked at the Jedi in front of him. His pointed ears were nearly wiggling in excitement. "Our idea, worked it has. Fun they are having. Happy, Qui-Gon is." He let out his characteristic "hum", and laughed slightly at Mace's surprised look at this news.

"A snowball fight young Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are having. Winning easily, Qui-Gon is."

"Qui-Gon Jinn and snowballs…" Mace laughed, "Now those are two words that I never thought I would hear in the same sentence." He laughed as he tried to picture his friend running on the snow-covered planet, pummeling his Padawan with snowballs. He tried desperately to control his laughter in front of the old master, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Yoda stepped down from the bench and faced the other Jedi once more. "Told you I did that work this idea would. More faith in your Master you should have, my old Padawan."

He called his gimer stick forward and tapped Mace on the kneecaps. Mace Windu could only smile widely.

"Yes, Master."

'_Have fun Qui. I expect you to tell me __all__ about this when you get back, soaked to the bone from all the snowballs. I look forward to seeing what Obi-Wan will look like.'_ He shook his head and followed Yoda back inside the council chambers.

* * *


End file.
